User blog:Prisinorzero/Bricki watch 6/04/12
Welcome to my second issue of Bricki watch, and for the first week of April we've had lot's of drama! Check mate! You'll remember the drama at the end of last week with the Czech Mate forum, which was all resolved with Clone being let of, and strangely enough with CM becoming an admin? APRIL FOOLS! What a start to April we had, with this years theme of sock puppetry! First of we had a lego staff coming on here, micromobs, which was fun (but no one liked him in skd's poll). We also saw another one of tat's sock's on chat going by the name of darth tyrt who was frankly very annoying. What else, bug has left wikia, we now provide articles for bricks (real bricks), I've blocked half the community, wikia staff bob bricks blocked me and lastly MEGA BLOKS!! This lovable n00b stole all our hearts with his crat, mod and admin nom's which were all successful but y isnt he a cat yet?!?!? Bricki project delay Just a note to say it is still going to happen but br1ck has other priorities so we will just have to wait a few more months. End of chat Mark 3 We've had another hack at killing the beast of chat in the forums this week Forum:Remove chat extension (attempt 2) Gossip columns?? After last weeks addition the copy cats have been at work again created they're own twist of my genius!! Ad problems Yet again the wiki's vigilantes have poked holes in yet another way of wikia making money, the harmless advertisement? As we see here in Skd's blog many users seem to have a problem with them, as for me..... Forum:Innapropriate ads? Steven This week saw the rise of volcams evil sock puppet who has tried to take down this wiki along with the thomas the tank engine wiki but has been blocked of here, but still, BEWARE! New forum index The forums have recently been redesigned right here Bricki app Local genius tat/Skd/micro mobs/darth tyt has just published a brickipedia app, get it right here for FREEEEEEE! This months logo As you can see this months logo is the minecraft micro mods (not the sock puppet!) The brickipedia server (Roblox) Many people may already know of Knights Brickipedia free for all building game at roblox http://www.roblox.com/Brickipedia-Only-Server-place?id=74595683 . Heres a quick update on what's been built this week. The zombie lad has been completed along with a zombie village. Son of Hades's underground village has grown with a pool and kitchen. And br1ck has went crazy with some cool fog and conveyor belts in his bricki conference room. Mod/Admin/Crat nominations After i l0Ve mEgA bLOckS111!!1!!11's successful nominations we saw a rush of dead end admin applications which where deleted as soon as. But we've also seen KoN going from admin to crat YAY! and CP go to admin. But also Darth Henry being nomed for admin. But we have also had several mod noms of brick bobby, Admiral, ColelovezMintz Hayward Greenlees, Alien Cyborg (brother pengiun) and evanf. Chat bans This weeks bans include LegoStarkiller On Saturday for spam by CM for a year. Highlandtechgirl101 On Monday by SSX for Excessive emote use, threatening users and giving away and asking for personal information for 3 weeks. WCDDoherty on Tuesday for lang, advertising by Mythrum for a week. Ezio Matrix on Wednesday for Spam and personal attacking by yours truly for a week. Christis on Wednesday for Underage and spam by Skdhjf for 5 years. Green Ninja101 on Thursday for Repeated capital use by again me for 2 days. Jedi master sith today for Spamming by awesome knight for a month. Tigerstar2 Today for Spam, Language, saying he hates us all by CzechMate for 3 days. And lastly Piggle Humsy today for trolling by me for week. Thanks for reading! See you next week! Category:Blog posts